Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries (e.g., rechargeable batteries) may be charged and discharged. A second battery may be a single battery, or a plurality of secondary batteries coupled to form a single battery module may be used, according to the type of an applied external device.
A lead storage battery may be a power supply for starting up an engine (e.g., an engine of a vehicle). Recently, an idle stop & go (ISG) system for improving fuel efficiency has been increasingly used. Despite the output properties and despite frequent starting-up of a power supply for supporting an ISG system for restricting a no-load operation, the discharge properties of the power supply should be maintained over time, and a long lifetime of the power supply should be ensured. However, since an engine of a typical lead storage battery is repeatedly stopped and started under an ISG system, the charge and discharge properties of the lead storage battery may deteriorate, and the lead storage battery might not be useful over a long period of time.